As is well known, telecommunication systems route and complete telephone calls by a) receiving called party information-typically a seven-digit or ten-digit telephone number provided by a calling party b) using that information to establish a telecommunications connection, and c) at the termination of the call, "tearing down" the connection, thereby releasing the telecommunications resources that were used in the connection to allow appropriation of these resources to establish connections for subsequent calls between other calling and called parties.